


Polygonal relationship fuckery

by Aussie_Homesucc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Recipe, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, kind of, no beta we die like men, title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Homesucc/pseuds/Aussie_Homesucc
Summary: Basically this is just self-indulgence at its finest. I'm giving myself the Gamzee redemption arc that Hussie robbed me of. Also more of this good soft ot3 is needed.





	1. The Three Fs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fridges, Fad diets Freedom
> 
> Do Dave's particular brand of time powers work that way? Probably not.

The thing about rescuing wild animals is that they tend to be more dangerous when scared. Same could be said for batshit insane trolls who have been locked in fridges. After winning the game and all that bullshit, it was a question of what to do with the said troll. It was a question of is he even still alive. Karkat hoped he was. If only because dealing with corpses is annoying. He’s not going to address the glimmer of hope that maybe Gamzee can be redeemed.

Their little gathering around the fridge was set a bit away from their newly birthed settlement. Just in case any murderous highblood rampages happen in the near future. Karkat in fact had to insist that he should come. If he was caught in the crossfire he was permanently fucked. The other assholes would just pop back up to continue the fight. Ignoring the way that makes his stomach turn, Karkat tunes back into the group bickering over how to get the chains off.

“I’d say we get Dave to use his time powers to rust the chains,” says Jade.

Dave only came because he was worried about Karkat, he wasn’t too into the idea of freeing the murder clown himself. He rubs his arms and shakes his head at Jade’s suggestion. “Nah man I’m saving up juice for the big jump you know. Gotta conserve energy. Turn off my lights when I leave my room. You know what I’m saying? Besides, don’t want him bustin’ out and surprising us.”

“Well, I don’t hear any escape attempts from the fridge Dave.”

“He’s probably just waiting to pop out like the weasel, I don’t know. I mean he could also be dead. Honestly, what was Vriska thinking. He probably is dead.”

Jade shrugs and says, “Well if he isn’t we better get him out before he is. Do you have a better suggestion?”

“Why don’t you just make the chains bigger Jade, then we can push them off ourselves.”

“But if you’re worried about him flipping out you wouldn’t want to be close to him for that, right? So wouldn’t it be better if we just rust the chains.”

“I don’t know who’s this we we're talking about when I’m the one with the rust-o-matic time powers.”

“Well WE need to get him out without anyone getting killed.”

Karkat snaps.

“Stop squabbling and crack the fridge open, Jesus Christ. We’re wasting time here. If Gamzee is dead it’s your fault for fucking around.” 

Rose, who didn’t have any particular reason for being here other than the fact that she was on the meteor and is also formidable in battle finally speaks up. 

“Karkat is right Dave. It is unlikely just destroying the chains is going to kill Karkat. You’re here to protect him anyway.”

Karkat shoots Rose a look that screams ‘I can take care of myself dumbass.’ Dave tilts his chin down and shuffles his feet.

“Got me again Rose. Always knowing what’s up. In the next minute you’ll bring up my Freudian slips.”

Rose arches a brow and says, “Will I have to?”

“Definitely not. There won’t be any incest in this house. In these plains. On this planet. Whatever.”

Karkat very loudly clears his throat.

“Anyways. Dave. If you will.”

Dave unfolds his arms, shaking them out a little. He says, “Sure thing babe. I’m on it. I’m hella on it. I’m on it hard.”

Karkat sighs, and the girls giggle. Dave gets the job done though, with a wave of his hands the chains quickly become weathered into nothingness. There’s a silence that lasts afterwards. No one moves as they watch for any sign of movement from within the fridge. Karkat’s the first to break the silence.

“What are we waiting for? If no one goes forward I will do it myself.”

Karkat starts for the fridge but Dave grabs the troll’s arm to hold him back. He shrugs him off and softly says to Dave, “if you don’t want me to get hurt then let’s do this together.”

Dave’s lips press together but he nods and follows Karkat over to the fridge. In the meantime, Jade and Rose have readied themselves into battle stances. Karkat’s heart pounds as his fingers reach for the handle, which is met with Dave’s. He twitches and Dave gives him a tight-lipped smile. Karkat takes a deep breath and smiles back.

For a moment Karkat thinks ‘God I really hope he isn’t dead’ and opens the door with Dave. However, as soon as light pours into the fridge there’s a hiss that nearly makes the both of them drop it. Bloodshot eyes peer upwards, blinking blindly. Karkat opens the door all the way to see more of the troll. Gamzee hides his face and hisses again but that doesn’t stop Karkat from seeing the rest of him. You could almost think that the small body that rested in the fridge was a corpse. Gamzee sure looked like one, severely malnourished and smelling like death.

Dave calls back to Jade. “Are you sure we made him the right size? He’s tiny.”

Karkat rolls his eyes.

“You try eating nothing but slime, Faygo, random crap, and then nothing at all. See how big you get.”

“No thanks, I’m not in the mood for trying out that fad diet.” Dave reaches inside but Karkat swats his hand. Just in time too as Gamzee lashes out with unkempt claws.

“I’m not in the mood for you getting your hand clawed off,” Karkat says.

Dave mouths his apology. Karkat was about to say something else when Gamzee starts trying to climb out of the fridge with surprising strength given his current state. Or maybe not as Gamzee starts coughing. He then lunges forward at Karkat, which lands the both of them on the grass. Karkat shrieks which sprung the others forward, but Karkat yells. “Get back, I’m fine!”

Dave shrinks back but barely. Energy still crackles on Roses needles. Jade still has her gun out. But Gamzee’s just been taking heaving breaths while on Karkat’s chest, and Karkat’s gaze softens. “Gamzee?” The small troll growls and glares at him. Karkat reaches over and Gamzee grabs his wrist. Karkat doesn’t flinch at the way Gamzee’s claws dig into his skin. 

“Gamzee. It’s okay”

Gamzee rasps out his first words in a long time.

“Stop it.”

“What?”

Gamzee hisses. “I said. Stop. It.”

“Am I hurting you?“

Gamzee cracks out a yell of, “I said fucking stop it!” Karkat winces as Gamzee’s claws draw blood from his wrist. “You’re not real, that bitch locked me up for good. There’s no—“

Gamzee stills. His mouth could have run dry if it wasn’t already. He’s transfixed as he watches the beads of blood well up from Karkat’s wrist. His thumb runs over it. It’s slick and very real blood. Gamzee’s grip shakes.

“Motherfucking...”

Karkat wraps his arms around Gamzee.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re fine you idiot. I’m here.”

Dave in the meantime has moved over to Rose and Jade to watch the spectacle. He whispers to them, “Hey not to be rude but shouldn’t we be getting this guy some serious medical attention.”

Jade playfully smacks Dave.

“Just let them have their moment.”

Dave mumbles, “Yeah it sure is a moment,” and shoves his hands in his pockets. Rose looks inquisitively at Dave, but he brushes her off with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @God how do I write dialogue? I'm too tired to care anymore


	2. Undercuts, Unhealthy food, and Unrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will slowly get longer as I remember how to write. h must practice for work I have waiting in the wings.

_It’s too cramped in here. He can’t get out. He can’t breathe. When was the last time he had eaten anything resembling food? He chokes on nothing. There's absolutely nothing. There's no air. He can't breathe. His body protests at his shivers. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t fucking BREATHE-_

Gamzee wakes up writhing in a blanket cocoon. He blinks back tears, taking in shuddering breaths. It’s fine, he can breathe. He just wrapped himself up in the night. Gamzee holds back a sob like he has every morning since he was freed. Although he doesn’t doubt his hosts know he’s awake. Gamzee extricates himself and surveys the damage to the blanket. Just one hole this time. Great. Gamzee runs his fingers over lines where the blanket has been repaired again and again. At this rate, Karkat will have to get a new one. Gamzee wishes he could stop inconveniencing Karkat like this. Even if the troll seems to never get truly mad about it. Maybe he should just file his horns.

Speaking of which Karkat comes to check on Gamzee like he does every time. All soft concerned eyes and quiet words. It grounds him in reality. He hasn’t questioned the pale nature of their interactions, Karkat’s just always been like that. Always tying himself up in knots for others. Gamzee expects Karkat to leave the second he tells him that he’s fine but the routine built up over a week is broken when Karkat comes closer to hug him.

“Karkat?” says Gamzee.

Karkat pulls him closer and shushes him.

“I know you’ve been struggling a lot.” Gamzee opens his mouth but Karkat speaks over him. “I don’t want to hear it. I know how this sounds but. I want you to really know that. I’m here for you. Yes this is a confession.”

Gamzee contemplates what Karkat says a moment before chuckling. He takes the offer for what it is and hides his face in Karkat’s chest.

“I wasn’t expecting you to go ahead and admit it.”

“Don’t be a dumbass.” Karkat paps Gamzee on the head who purrs softly. Karkat starts to pull away from the hug but Gamzee whines in his arms. “Come on it’s time for you to get up. There’s breakfast waiting for you and we have shit to do.”

“Hold on. Did you talk to Dave about... this shit?”

“I did.”

Gamzee raises an eyebrow. “He cool?”

“More or less.”

Gamzee was a little concerned about that but he nuzzles Karkat one more time before letting him go. Karkat clicks softly and stands, leaving Gamzee to get dressed. Now that the other is gone, Gamzee is left alone with his thoughts. He just hopes he can be a good enough moirail to Karkat this time. He picks at a scab on his arm. Hurting his best friend is the last thing he wants to do right now. After all he’s done for him. Gamzee rummages around for a clean shirt, not bothering to change out of his pajama pants for now. He remembers how difficult it was to find clothes for him. Lucky there was technology on the meteor that could help.

His eyes sting as he turns on the light in the bathroom, but he gets used to it as he goes through the routine. When Gamzee steps up to the mirror he sighs as he notices how swollen his lip is. Karkat is going to notice that. Maybe he won’t say anything. Gamzee washes his face. He forgot to ignore the scars. He sucks in a breath flashes of Equius and Nepeta return again. That fucking puppet follows next, it’s glassy blue eyes drawing him in. Amplifying the angel’s voice calling him to murder. The one he drowned long before in sopor. He remembers playing with the heads of his dead friends. He remembers the taste of blood. He snaps out of it when he feels a dribble down his chin. Fuck he bit his lip. Gamzee hastily wipes up the blood with his hand before realising there’s a sink right there. After washing the second time he pats his face dry and he gets a good look at his hair. He makes a half-assed attempt at finger combing it out but Karkat was right. He really needs a haircut. Gamzee shrugs and goes to find out what’s for breakfast. He stops short in the hallway when he hears a clipped conversation.

“How long is he gonna stay here?”

Gamzee’s ear flicks. That’s Dave’s voice.

“He hasn’t even gone out to see everyone yet Dave. We can’t just throw him into the deep end.” Karkat says.

Gamzee sucks in a breath as Dave responds with, “Yeah. I know. But he needs to get on his feet at some point.”

“He will. Just give him time Dave. At least be a little sympathetic. He’s been through a lot.”

Gamzee cuts off the pale click that almost left his throat. Not that it was hard when Dave started speaking.

“I just feel like you’re putting too much priority into this. You’re not obligated to do anything you know.”

“We’ve talked this out already Dave.” Gamzee decided he was too hungry to listen to this conversation any longer. He walks into the kitchen. He sees Dave and Karkat sitting at the table. It’s almost comical how Dave’s mouth shut at his entrance. No one says anything though. Gamzee shuffles uncomfortably as he’s stared at by the both of them. He remembers his busted lip. Oh. They must be staring at that. Dave is unreadable while Karkat has a scowl of concern. Gamzee was about to move but Karkat beats him to it by walking toward him. He flinches as Karkat reaches out toward him. Karkat’s arm stills. He wants to touch Gamzee so bad. Ask him about what happened. Comfort him. Scold him a little bit. Gamzee’s eyes flicker between him and Dave. Karkat decides It’s probably not best right now. He lets his arm drop. “We left breakfast for you on the stove,” Karkat says, not mentioning the lip. Gamzee is grateful for that.

He mutters his thanks and shuffles to the kitchen. He investigates the pan over on the stove. Hashbrowns again. There’s a lot of hashbrowns. They need more vegetables. He grabs a plate and fork.

 

______________________________

 

“Sorry for calling you over on short notice Kanaya.”

“It’s no trouble Karkat, I’ve been meaning to visit you anyway.”

Karkat stands off to the side and shifts nervously as Kanaya comes in. She has to bend crouch slightly to fit her horns through the doorway. Once she’s in she looks around for a moment. “Where’s Gamzee?”

“He’s through here hold on.”

Karkat leads Kanaya towards Gamzee’s room, as they get closer there’s distinct honking noises and Dave’s exasperated voice.

“Fuck come on dude, Kanaya’s here. Please get out from under the bed.”

Honk.

“Please? I’ll alchemise you like. Ten Faygos.”

Honk...

“Look I know you’re probably scared of her since she’s a badass chainsaw wielding lesbian who has hot make outs with my sister and drinks her blood or something while reading homebrewed trashy wizard porn novels. The wizard porn part is definitely the scariest.”

Honk?

“But she’s not going to hurt you. She’s just cutting your hair and then you can get back to your daily weird clown life doing weird clown shit. I don’t even know how each time you honk that thing it turns out different. Soon you’ll climb the echeladder of being an upstanding citizen. Move out. Maybe become an entrepreneur. Move out to a weird clown house maybe.”

...Honk?

“Just a thought. Maybe it’ll be made entirely out of bicycle horns, Faygo bottles, candy floss and popcorn. Is that clown racist?”

By this point, Kanaya and Karkat have been standing by the door watching Dave ramble while hanging off the bed for a while. Kanaya speaks first.

“Hot make outs? Should I call Freud.?” She hides a chuckle behind her hand.

Gamzee whines from under the bed. Karkat is dumbstruck. “Clown racist?” He says.

Dave rolls onto his back to talk to the two trolls in the doorway. “Look Kanaya only Rose is allowed to call me out.”

“I believe your statement is false. By my own authority. I do what I want and I can call you out as I please.”

“Oof. Ouch. Blocked and reported.”

Karkat huffs.

“Are we really just going to stand around and ignore Gamzee?”

Dave tries to shrug while upside down. “I’m lying around,” Dave says.

Karkat rolls his eyes and gets down low to crawl under the bed. He tunes out Kanaya and Dave chatting as he squishes his way towards Gamzee who has tucked himself up against the back wall. Gamzee hisses. Karkat frowns at him and puts a hand on Gamzee’s ankle.

“It’s okay Gamzee. It’s going to be alright.”

Gamzee’s hands tighten around the clown horn he was using which sends out a soft wheezing honk.

“I can get Kanaya to wait the fuck outside. Then you could come out so I can at least hug you better?”

Gamzee sniffles and nods.

“Okay.” Karkat turns his head to the foot of the bed. “Kanaya get the fuck out.”

Silence… Kanaya and Dave have already left.

“Well. That’s convenient. Come on Gamzee.”

Karkat finally coaxes Gamzee out from underneath the bed. He sits on the bed with Gamzee so they can hug. Karkat runs his fingers the best he can through Gamzee’s matted hair. “You don’t have to be afraid of her. Everything is over now. She doesn’t want to hurt you. She is just here to cut your hair, nothing else.”

“Why can’t you or Dave do it?”

“Kanaya is the most capable we know. I don’t want your haircut turning out like shit.”

“Yeah. Guess I can understand that.”

“Are you ready to go out and see Kanaya then?”

Gamzee nuzzles Karkat. “Lets just all up and stay here a little bit longer.”

Karkat smiles.

“Okay Gamzee. Just a few more minutes.”

 

______________________________

 

Kanaya pulls the hairdryer away from Gamzee’s head and steps back to admire her work.  
Gamzee stares at the floor at all the hair he’s lost.

“Well my head certainly fucking feels lighter.”  
Gamzee tenses at Kanaya running a hand through his freshly cut hair. He looks over at Karkat who is standing next to him. He takes his hand and nods which Gamzee takes as a sign he approves of the haircut.

“You can look at the mirror now.” Says Karkat.

Gamzee turns in his chair to look at the mirror behind him. Inspecting his new haircut. A chuckle erupts out of him from the sight.

“Motherfucker this haircut is some jadeblooded shit.”

Kanaya laughs.

“Well I did it after all. At least some of your hair was still salvageable.”

“Fuck yeah. Looks alright. Thanks wicked sis.”

“My pleasure.” Kanaya wraps up her things. She starts to leave but turns to Karkat. “Actually, Karkat, could I have a moment?”

“Uh sure yeah.” Karkat squeezes Gamzee’s hand. “Take a shower Gamzee.”

Gamzee smiles and squeezes Karkat’s hand back.

“No worries.”

Karkat can’t hold back a fond smile as Kanaya leads him out of the room. Kanaya moves a bit further away from the bathroom door before saying, “So.”

Karkat takes one look at her face.

“Yeah.”

“Going well?”

“Definitely.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Dave slides around the corner. “Hey guys what’re you talking about? Just got done throwing together a Strider Surprise for dinner.”

Karkat and Kanaya share looks. Karkat could pass for a greenblood.  
“Nothing and I hope to god that isn’t what I think it is Dave.”

Kanaya looks between the two.

“I’ll be taking my leave. I hope you enjoy dinner.”

“Kanaya don’t leave me please.”

Dave laughs. “Come on Karkat, I left out the salt this time.”

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT ANY BETTER.”

“Just try it man. I paid Jade to alchemise the good shit.”

By this point, Kanaya has absconded. Meanwhile, Gamzee has just finished his shower. He’s not going to question the yelling as he gets a better look at his new hair. It's good. He feels content. Things are going. Well he knows Dave has been a bit weird about all this shit. But things are going good. Gamzee wonders what's for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my youth I found myself without appropriate food in the house. My bro living the gamer bachelor life of chips, soda and ramen. Sometimes when he was out I would make myself the height of decadence. A concoction of pure love and irony. I can neither deny nor confirm that I've actually eaten this myself. I know my bro has. I'm not sure if that is why he beat me up on that specific occasion or not. Maybe it was because I set a smuppet on fire on accident while trying to use the stove. Or actually no. He would be proud of that. Good content for his puppet porn site. He would have gotten great footage of that since I was in the heart of the kitchen. There's the most cameras there. At least there weren't any cameras in my room. Except for my own lmao. At least. I hope. Lmao. It's cool though bro wouldn't do that. I'm pretty sure his fetish is puppets and only puppets. Which he probably got off hard on me setting fire to that puppet on the stove. I think he was actually mad at me using the nice bowl and chopsticks? Or using Cal's hand to mix it all together?
> 
> Hey look its the actual fucking resipi now
> 
>  
> 
> 'Strider Surprise'
> 
> Ingreeds
> 
> . I packet of instant-ramen noodles  
> . II cups of mt dew idk. However much it takes to fill pot  
> . A bag of doritos. Use at least IV chips  
> . Salt/Sugar  
> . ??? of anything else if youre lucky  
> . There’s probably going to be fluff from puppet ass in it. You can’t escape that
> 
> Shteppy
> 
> 1\. Bring Mountain Dew ™ to a boil in a pot.  
> 2\. Throw out instant-ramen seasonings.  
> 3\. Cook instant-ramen according to packet instructions in the boiling Mountain Dew ™.  
> 4\. Strain. Put in the fancy bowl man.  
> 5\. Add any other ingredients you might have by the grace of god amen hallelujah. I fucking love jesus my good man. The real G  
> 6\. Season with salt or sugar.  
> 7\. Crush Doritos ™ not into a fine powder. You still need a good crunch. Add to bowl  
> 8\. Bone apple teeth


End file.
